Friendship (MMfL game)
Friendship (友情 Yūjō) is a gameplay element in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). An animal's friendship can be checked by looking at the Animal List. Animals generally have a lot lower max affection levels then humans. 'Musical Note Points' Friendship starts at a value of 0 XP and can be raised up to 100,000 XP. Marriage candidates will also have different name tag colors as you raise your friendship with them, indicating that the person likes you more. Each person has a colored name tag, which represent the different "heart" colors that the person has. Secret marriage candidates (Prince Allegro and Celeste the Witch) have invisible colored name tag but is only to make it harder to tell that the player can marry him or her if you weren't already aware that they could be married. Before the player can marry, they need to reach 60,000 XP (Light Green) with a bachelor or bachelorette. 'Giving Gifts' Every character has five categories of gifts: 'special', 'loved', 'liked', 'neutral', 'disliked', 'hated', and 'horror'. The gift that player gives is depending on a person's opinion. A person's favorite gift will earn players the most amount of friendship. Only one gift can be given to any citizen per day. If the player attempts to give disliked, hated, or more than one gift, he or she will refuse politely and give it back to you. For giving bad gifts, the only outcome that you may lose XP, which can be recovered by giving the citizen gifts again. Except on Valentine's Day or White Day where the player can give two gifts to a marriage candidate, because those festivals don't count for the "1-gift-per-day" limit. Giving a gift on citizen's birthday adds a multiple of 5. If the player gives good gifts or higher, they will get a boost on friendship level. Don't forget a resident's birthday! 'Increasing Friendship Statuses' Besides giving gifts to a person, there are other ways to increase and decrease affection levels. This is important to keep in mind as additional affection points will allow players to befriend citizens and marriage candidates faster, while losing affection will make befriending a person more difficult. Conversation By talking to a person, the player can increase their affecton by 100 XP each day. This only works once a day no matter how many times the player speaks to them. Festivals By attending festivals, its possible to gain anywhere from 100 to 1000 XP. Not attending or participating in a festival will not result in decreasing relationship statuses. Reporting to Mr. Joost The methods are the same as in Story of World (game), but players must consult Mr. Joost when he is working in his counselor office at school. The player can ask Mr. Joost to increase their friendship by selecting an option that asks if a citizen is "not friendly". Whichever resident being reported will boost the player's friendship by +5000 XP, making it easier to approach Love Events and Friendship Events. If the player is triggering a Rival Event and raise friendship with a Rival by reporting to Mr. Joost, the next rival event will not be triggered. 'Decreasing Friendship Status' There are bad things the player can do that will decrease Friendship Status with a citizen. Friendship will not decrease if the player loses festivals, but they can lose XP by giving bad gifts. Another unusual way of decreasing a friendship is by showing a Flower Jewel to a normal villager. If the player tries to give a Flower Jewel to other marriage candidates, then they will get -2000 XP with that person. If the player doesn't talk to a citizen for at least one week, there is a chance that friendship will decrease by -100 XP. Category:Game Guide